lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 872
Report #872 Skillset: Nekotai Skill: ScorpionFury Org: Nekotai Status: Completed Jun 2012 Furies' Decision: See announce news 2052. Problem: ScorpionFury is a 10p defense that consumes 3s balance to confer 500ka worth of Nekotai poison mods for 1 minute. Although in-form poison mods are valuable, the defense itself is worthless. Used in momentum gain stages, basic raze (which could be every other form) halves effectiveness. SF robs prompt power which could be better used towards 3p lung mods or 6mo forms. The poison mod spread is fully achievable in-form by 4mo anyway. The skill is not worthwhile for the loss of balance, cost of power, short duration of effect, and fact that poison mods are more easily invested in-form. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Rework SF into a 6p, 1min defense to increase effectiveness of Creehai by a percentage, and increase damage of Nekcree by a flat amount. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Delete SF. Create a new poison mod to be useful in momentum gain: 75 - 100 ka to delay individual poison affliction by 0.3 to 1.0s. Regular transfer & shrug rates apply. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Delete SF. Create a new 5p guardian scorpion def - a counter like Blacknest guardian crow, not a true ent - that fires charybdon when attacked. 100% transfer. Shrugging rates apply. Player Comments: ---on 6/19 @ 16:22 writes: Does ScorpionFury act as BullRage does, and attach both specialization as well as basic kata modifications? If so, I think it's more powerful than apparent at first glance. Also, what percentage does Creehai already increase poison application by, and how much does Nekcree increase damage by? ---on 6/19 @ 19:32 writes: No. As per the AB, "For a period of time, you will be riled up with the fury of the scorpion, giving you the physical energy to put the following modifiers in all of your attacks: nekcree, shocree, and creehai." ---on 6/20 @ 19:46 writes: @Hiriako, all poison mods proc upon successful transfer / bypass shrug of an envenoned nekai (or heel dart) strike. Informally I recount Creehai halves shrug rate and Nekcree adds minimal poison type damage (which can be reduced with DMP defense). It's not that these skills aren't valuable... they are the backbone of Nekotai combat. Rather, they don't work in a 10p, 1min def when they can be more simply inserted into a kata form. Just for the sake of comparrison, can you list every kata and spec mod BullRage adds? ---on 6/21 @ 17:14 writes: From what I've seen, Bullrage adds all the mods. From Kata: Gouge, speed, break, stun, concussion. From Shofangi: rake, shoflai, kumaki, bullstrength. ---on 6/21 @ 17:15 writes: It does sound like ScorpionFury's a bit weak. I agree that the skills are crucial to Nekotai combat. Poisons are how you all function. But I will say one thing about Bullrage. It is completely impossible to have any momentum when you come out of it. You're powerful during that time, but you're left at 0 at the end. Mostly, however, due to the effects of the basic kata modifiers. ---on 6/22 @ 11:37 writes: I imagine BullRage & ScorpionFury were intended to extend ka caps, especially in early momentum where ka is limited. Though in the case of BullRage, it sounds as if the momentum penalties associated with the kata mods drain momentum quickly. 10p is costly enough, but 10p and 5mo sounds broken'ish (especially for a trans skill). Let me go on record saying that I don't want to "fix" ScorpionFury by adding basic the kata mods to parallel BullRage, as that would induce another problem and not present a fix. ---on 6/23 @ 15:49 writes: In regards to solution 1, there's very little issue with this problem, so long as the damage increase to Nekcree is not made excessive. Solution 3 is fine in principle, though I'd prefer if it either lasted a period of time or only had a chance to fire similar to darkspirit. Solution 2 sounds like it intends to stack poison afflictions easier, though I'm not entirely convinced this is necessary for the nekotai skillset especially and wary of how such a skill might manifest. Are there any specific combinations you had in mind with this solution? ---on 6/29 @ 04:24 writes: Nekotai is geared towards counter attacks. ScorpionSpit and ScorpionTail in particular are geared against limb-based, melee attacks from warriors and monks. Solution 3 was conceived to bridge the gap with all other attack types. I envisioned solution 3 to provide a counter against all non-limb attacks to exempt monk/warrior limb attacks. I believe crota hits at long intervals are equitable to our other counters in regards of offsetting the opponents offense. Nothing more I need to say about solution 1. Solution 2 could have its effects toned down to better fit into the suggested ka range. I meant for solution 2 to provide more uncertainty and annoyance in poison curing than buffing Nekotai's ability to stack afflictions.